Pon Farr Groupies
by Linstock
Summary: Pon Farr after Vulcan’s destruction. A business opportunity?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a bit raw. And I am sure a better writer could do more with this concept. Let me know what you think.

Note: Adult sexual concepts. You were warned.

**The Pon Farr Groupies.**

_The view opens with a middle aged man seated on a lounge in what seems to be a well appointed lounge room. He is dressed in a suit and groomed immaculately. He looks to camer, smiale and begins. _

"Good evening I am Bill Blaney and this in "Your Evening". Tonight we continue our series of special feature on the destruction on Vulcan and the consequences for our worlds. In our recent programs we have been looking at the vexing problem of Pon Farr. This issue first came to the public notice in the months following the destruction of Vulcan. Pon Farr is the Vulcan biological imperative to mate and has caused mayhem and great concern to across the federation. But not to everyone. No, some enterprising women have realised that this presents them with a unique business opportunity. Indeed the director Easter Grant of the Pon Farr Services Group has been nominated for US business woman of the year, a nomination that is causing outrage and controversy. For this story we cross to Melisa Blackridge. "

_The view changes to a young women with aggressively blonde hair and immaculate makeup in a navy blue suit cut just too tightly to be tasteful standing outside a smart uptown office building with a large sign PFSG above the door. _

"Thanks Bill. I am outside the office of a unique business. Pon Farr Services Group or as they are know to both supporters and detractors alike, the Pon Farr Groupies. Lets go inside. "

_Mellissa walks into an elegant foyer and is directed by the receptionist to the lift. Fade out. Fade in to the next scene in a well appointed office. Five women are seated around a coffee table. Their appearances are extraordinary. One blond and perfectly groomed woman is just starting to stand. She is stunningly beautiful and tastefully dressed in a business suit cut to emphasise her figure. On the seats are an lean gaunt young women with straight black hair who looks like she stepped out of a 20__th__ century vampire movie, a sinuous oriental woman in a one piece emerald green body suit, a heavily muscled woman with short spiky brown hair and a curvy soft looking woman with dark skin and stiking redhair in a black leather corset and trousers. The blonde woman steps forward to greet Melisa. _

"Welcome to Pon Farr services Group. Melisa, I'm Easter Grant, as you know, and these are Vivica, Suzzie, Em and Madam Cuff."

_Mellisa looks slightly taken aback as she nods a greeting to the women. _

"Please a take a seat" invites Easter and seats herself on the arm of a chair as Melisa sits opposite Vivica.

" Easter as you know her is considerable controvery about PFSG and your recent monination for the business woman of the year. Can you explain to the viewer what servciest Pon Farr Servcies Group provides?" asks Melisa.

" That's easy," beams Easter, "we provide an essential service to any member of the community who is experiencing Pon Farr and is interested in engaging us. We are provide fully trained professionals to support the men in this important time."

"How did you come to start this very unusual business?"

"Well Melissa, it is not that unusual really. Services of this nature have been offered for centuries on Vulcan we believe and on Earth a very similar service industry has always existed. We are providing an important and indeed essential health service to some of the most disadvantage but brilliant men in our community"

"You said disadvantaged? In what way are these Vulcan men disadvantaged?" asked Melissa.

"Why Melissa," exclaimed Easter, "Not only are they homeless in the deepest sense of the word but every one of them has suffered a deep personal trauma. On top of that they are an endangered species and the current ration of males to females is 100 to 1."

"Easter your detractors say you are common prostitutes who are just looking to cash in on a opportunity and that you are exploiting a group of desperate men"

"We are not common we are uncommon…" Madam Cuff muttered sotto voice.

"Thank you Madam Cuff," said Easter firmly.

"I bet the ones that said that are men who haven't figured out how to cash in yet or disgruntled pimps," continued madam Cuff earning herself a poisonous glare from Easter.

"Melisa it is true a that some of our employees were sex workers and that gives them relevant and useful job experience but this is not true for all our employees. Em here is a wrestler and Suzie represented the US in the Olympics 5 years ago in gymnastics. We have housewives, yoga teachers, a boxer, nurses and really a broad range of women on our books."

"Aren't you concerned for the safety of your workers Easter? I mean there are reports of Vulcans in Pon Farr seriously injuring their partners. Have any of you ever been hurt. ?"  
"The first time I did have some muscle strain and a broken finger, but it was very minor and never happened again," said Easter, "Over time we have gained experience we have learned new skills and we constantly support and update each other. We have a rigorous Occupational Health and safety program."

"Broken ribs," muttered Em.

Easter sighed, "Yes Em, but you broke his ribs, I think Melisa is asking have we been hurt."

"Didn't mean to break them," said Em sulkily.

"We know dear." said Easter reaching over and patting Em's well muscled arm, "He was lovely about it too Melisa." Said Easter turning her radiant smile to Melisa, "He said it was a really fascinating experience for him and he felt much more secure knowing he could not hurt Em no mater what."

"But Vulcan men are three times stronger than the average male," stammered Melisa goggling at Em.

"Yes and Em is at least that. You must remember to Vulcan women are also three times stronger that the average women so for Vulcans it evens out. Just like humans really. But human women are not as strong and need another advantage such as experience" she lays a hand on Vivica's shoulder, " or strength she gestures to Em, or flexibility," she gesture to Suzie, "or experience with restraints," she gestured to Madam Cuff.

Melisa was looking slightly dazed manages to say, "Restraints?"

"There is no one I can not restrain," said Madam Cuff, "I have been running a dungeon for 10 years and if I restrain you, you stay restrained."

Easter cut in, "Some clients prefer this, it makes them feel more secure and alleviates their fear of doing harm."

"And it gets them off," muttered Suzzie to the room in general.

Melisa still with a dazed expression asked, "How do you go about choosing which 'employee'" Melisa stumbles over the word, "goes with which client?"

"Oh the usual ways. The Pon Farr experience is best if the couple known each other before. So if possible we arrange for the client to look though the data base and consider his preferences and meet a few of the girls to see how they interact. Of course sometime there is not time and we just have to wing it and go with who ever is free. We have a few employees specially trained to cope with Plak Tow but we encourage clients to contact early and embrace the process. We provide full support during the Pon Farr period and after."

Mellissa looked around the room at the women, "Don't you find this rather daunting do you feel you are being used."

Vivica spoke for the first time, "The thing you need to understand lady," the word was said as if it was a vile expletive, "is that some of us don't want white bread sex."

Melisa's eyes widened and she spluttered, "Pardon?"

"She doesn't just what sex with a slice that girl prefers the whole loaf and a bag of buns." laughed Suzie sotto voice to Madam Cuff.

"White bread sex," said Vivica ignoring Suzie, "If white bread could copulate what would it be like? White bread, its bland, its boring, and some people like it because they are used to it. It fills you up, sort off, but doesn't really satisfy. It has little nutritional value and too much makes you fat and lazy. Bonking the average bloke is like having sex with white bread. It's not a race thing it's an attitude thing. Have a bonk, have a beer, watch the sport channel, where's my dinner. I like extremes, extreme… bread, extreme sport, extreme sex and Pon Farr is extreme sex at its best," said Vivica emphasising the last three words with a stabbing finger action

Mellissa was starting to look slightly crazed.

"Let me tell you," said Suzie," if you have 'entertained a major league team after grand final night Pon Farr is a walk in the park, not nearly so many hands and c…."

"Thankyou Suzie," cut in Easter.

Mellisa was getting pale.

Easter continued, "What Vivica is saying is that some women always had a taste for sexual adventure and variety and this is usually not valued. The Vulcan men we see are polite, they are never malicious or needlessly violent and simply welcome the chance to be with women who can meet them at their own level and not look down on them. They still feel very embarrassed bout Pon Farr and we are sensitive to that. We have a rigorous cultural awareness program at PFSG."

"I understand that some of your employees are older women," said Melisa desperately tying to get the image of copulation bread rolls out of her head.

"Yes that right. Once again you have to understand a quiet a lot of older men have survived the tragedy and they feel uncomfortable with the younger women. It seems inappropriate to them. They relate more easily to women more their own age. I understand you are interviewing one this afternoon."

"That's right," said Mellissa in a slightly stunned voice.

"I believe that there have been some marriages too," said Melisa.

"Yes," smiled Easter. "You understand the urge to bond is part of Pon Farr and our employees all make up their own minds about this. We are not a match making agency in any way. We do train the employees in techniques to assist their client and to protect themselves both physically and mentally. Many find the melding an intense and rewarding experience."

Em wiped her eyes, "Yer, that right, I never saw myself clearly as a woman, you know, until I saw myself though a clients eyes. It was wonderful."

There were nods around the room, "and to be able to know another being with that intensity," said Vivica inher sibilant whishper, "its extreme and so hot."

Eater showed a picture in an album to Melissa. "This is Stacey," the picture showed a young brunette with a 40DD bust smiling a toothpate add smile at the camera, "she bonded with T'alken and chose to stay with him. She said he was the only man who saw her mind and not just her bosom. With his support she has just finished her accounting degree and is now a partner in PFSG. She is handling the finances and T'alken is working as our publicity consultant. Stacy could not be here today because she is overseeing the establishment of two new branches offworld."

_Melissa looks to camera_

"Well this is certainly an innovative enterprise and business is booming. PFSG has a branched all over three planets."

_Scene fades. _


	2. Chapter 2 Mrs Jones

Chapter 2 Mrs Jones.

_The view changes to a suburban yard and Melisa is seated across a kitchen table frowning slightly. Across the table sits a woman in her around 35 , her hair is mousy and her noise has obviously been broken _at some time and poorly set. She had a deep creases around her eyes of a heavy smoker.

_Melisa smiles perkily and says to camera_

"I am in the home of Mrs Jones who is also an employee of PFSG." Melisa turns to Mrs Jones, "this seems an unusual career move for a 35 year old mother of two. A can you explain why you chose this career."

"Well, I was in the lounge watching the telly and a feature came on with that ponce Bill Blaney going on about Vulcans being dangerous had going through Pon Farr." Said Mrs. Jones in a voice reminiscent of gravel being stirred in a metal bucket, "And I thought, 'Think them Vulcans are dangerous you should see my old man if the team looses, I'll show you dangerous'. Then I thought at least they don't mean to hurt the women and at least you get a decent seeing to that lasted longer a than a commercial break, even if it is only every 7 years. Seemed a good idea to me. So a while later I see an article about the girls at PFSG and I contact them and they interview me and said yep, they'll train me up and the pay was good and there was a rush job on and could I start next week."

Melissa eyes were slowly growing wider, she knew she was going to regret asking, "What did they see was your qualifications."

"Well I know what goes where" Mrs Jones gives a wheezing laugh, "I can take a beating , 36 trips to the accident and emergency." Mrs Jones nodded her head, "Mr Jones her was a violent son of a gun that's for sure. Just mean and harder to shake off than a tick. Tried to leave that many times and he would find us and it all started again. The girls at PFSG said that sort of thing never happened with their clients and that I was welcome. Said they'd help me with getting Mr Jones put where the sun don't shine. Well I said 'yes' and I started. It was different I'll give you that, and a bit of a shock to the system too."

"Was it the violence of the experience that was a shock?" said Melisa in an overly caring tone.

"No," said Mrs Jones with a dreamy look, "I was not used to being wanted, intensely wanted and seen as, well, essential. It was an eye opener let me tell you. I did get a toe broken but that was nothing and my own fault really. An old mate, my client, well he was horrified during the mind meld when he saw what Jones had done to me and no Pon Farr or Plak tow or nothing just plain meanness. Oh yes, let me tell you, if Mr. Jones had not been banged up I think old mate would have been a bit illogical, so I do. We parted good friends and he still writes on my birthday."

Mellissa was frankly goggling. She manage to ask, "I understand that now your life has taken another unexpected turn."

"Yes, well on my 6th job him and me we really hit it off and he wanted to really bond and I agreed. He's a real gent and he's getting on and I was ready for a change you know and I paid for the house and everything and had a nice nest egg put aside. He was so calm to be with never any drama or raised voices. Well then there was another problem. He still had to breed, they all do and they have this breeding program but so few women. Terrible just terrible"

"So I understand that you consented to be a surrogate mother for his child?"

"That right. A donated egg from a Vulcan woman, his sperm and bingo, this little bun is a full Vulcan she pats her stomach. I've had two with no problem and I get the best medical care. I've stopped smoking and look after myself. My bonds mate is very supportive and I'm going to classes in Vulcan now. It'll be different raising up a little logical one that's for sure. Can't be worse that my others, goodness knows."

Melissa turned to camera.

"Well Bill that wraps up this report. Back to you in the studio."


End file.
